The principal objective of this project is to study the functional capacity and metabolism of the polymorphonuclear leuckocyte (PMN) in diabetes mellitus in order to determine how metabolic abnormalities related to insulin deficiency impair host defense in the diabetic. Goals for the current year include obtaining further insight into the mechanisms contributing to impaired PMN function in the poorly controlled diabetic with specific attention to the role of insulin in the regulation of energy production.